A prima do Naruto
by pscaroline
Summary: naruto tem uma prima ele nao sabia disso, ela se chama ..? sabe que me deu um branco bem , tentativa de humor um pouco de humor e etc só lemdo para saber .
1. Novidade

**Titulo: A prima de Naruto  
Gênero: Humor/general**

**Censura: Livre  
Capítulos: não determinado**

"**A Prima de Naruto "**

**O grande Rokagui fez uma pesquisa sobre a família de naruto e descobre um membro dessa família, e manda Hyuga – sensei ir buscar a individua... E essa pessoa era uma garota d, que atualmente mora no Brasil , se chamava Fabiana, um garota de cabelos longos e ondulados, na cor preta. Ela tem 13 anos dew idade. Hyuga-sensei foi até o Brasil na primeira classe de um avião da Tam. ( N/A: ele com certeza vai morrer)**

**Chegando ao seu destino... que seria no aeroporto de Congonhas, que estava um vuco vuco que só.**

**Fui-se ele para o Orfanato chegando lá...**

**- Senhor Hyuga sensei?! – pergunta uma funcionaria do Orfanato**

**- eu mesmo! Eu estou a Procura de Fabiana Uzumaki.!**

**- Ah sim! Por favor, siga-me!**

**- Hai!**

**Eles se dirigem para um quarto, que estava escuro que só, havia uma garotinha mexendo em um objeto desconhecido para hyuga sensei. Era Fabiana que estava lá que nem uma estatua olhando para a tela de um Laptop. Hyuga que é da era primitiva ainda não sabe exatamente o que era e tenta começar um dialogo:**

**- Bom dia eu sou Hyuga ! e vim te buscar! O que é isso ai?**

**- Isso é um objeto, feito de metal, plástico, e componentes vegetais, ou seja ele é um notbock !**

**- e para que ele serve?**

**- Para obter informações nacionais e internacionais!**

**- Ok vô fingir que eu entendo mas continuando... você já fez suas malas?**

**- Não!**

**- Então ... o que está esperando!?**

**- A morte da bezerra! **

**- a vai arrumar essa mala logooooooooo! – Hyuga –sensei berra!**

**- ta bom, Ta bom não estressa!**

**- ANDAAAAAA!**

**- ok, eu vô fazer essa porcaria de mala, se eu não fizer eu vo pro buraco!**

**- Anda logo Senhora Fabiana!**

**- Aff**

**Depois de mais ou menos 10 horas ambos estavam no Japão, lá naquele fim de mundo sem nada.**

**Fabiana fez uma grande burrada, só colocou seus objetos eletrônicos e acabou esquecendo suas roupas, e outras coisinhas.**

**Eles estavam no centro comercial da Vila da Folha Oculta.**

**- Senhor Hyuga sensei sei lá do quem amém, sabe eu com a minha organização, acabei esquecendo absulutamente tudo.! – dá um sorriso amarelo.**

**- ã? Como assim?**

**- Assim oras!**

**- Quer dizer que tu esqueceu todas suas roupas... até as intimas?**

**- É mas relaxa mano é fácil eu sô podre de rica, posso gastar até eu ficar falida.**

**- To vendo que tu es muito pior do que o naruto.**

**-Quem é naruto?**

**- Ah alguém!**

**- Jura? eu Jurava que era uma raposa!**

**- Talvez sim talvez não!**

**Ela começou a torrança de dinheiro, e comprou diverças roupas, como no Brasil seu pais Natal, era época de Carnaval, como ela é a Rainha da Bateria, não perdeu a oportunidade e comprou uma roupa um tanto que indiscreta, um mini top laranja, uma calça baixa jeans, e uma bota preta cano alto. **

**Hyuga sensei quando viu a figura feminina, teve um breve pensamento:**

" **Essa daí não tem jeito , soccoro to ferrado, eu devo ter cometido um pecado muito grava para merecer isso"**

**- Senhora! Ande você pensa que vai?**

**- Primeiro lugar eu não sou uma senhora eu só tenho 13 anos e segundo eu penso que vô sair por ai! **

**Hyuga como já estava fulo da vida a leva até o grande Rokagui...**

**- E ai coroa foi voce que me chamou para essa birosca?**

**- Sim!**

**- Hum entçao desimbucha!**

** bem eu decobri que você tem um primo!**

**- Primo?**

**- Sim**

** Quem?**

**- Naruto!**

**- Ah então é o mesmo garoto que o estressado tava falando?**

**- Exatametne!**

**- Quero conhece-lo!**

**- Tudo bem !**

**Continua...**

**Valeu galera deopois posto maissssssssssssssssss**


	2. O começo: NAruto conhece sua prima

Naruto estava sentado fazendo nada da vida quando iruka o chama de modo jentil:

- o Vagabundo vem cА!

- Vagabundo? Quem И esse? - pergunta ele com cara de que nao gostou

- и vocЙ mesmo naruto!

- O que vocЙ quer Iruka-sensei?

- o Grande... - iruka ia falar mas Naruto o interronpe

- O gande velhote finalmente decidiu se render ao meu poder e me nomeiar o quarto Rokagui? Como eu to feliz! - diz isso com os olhos brilhando e marejando lagrimas contidas

- Desculpe naruto mas nao И nada disse!

- NЦo? - diz agora chorando

- nao ele precisar ver vocЙ!

- A depois eu vТ!

- и pra ontem Naruto! - fala iruka se controlando para nao arrastar naruto pela orelha.

- Se И pra ontem eu nao preciso mais ir nИ?

-NARUTO ANDA LOGOOOOOOOOOOO

- Calma, calma que stress

- Eu nao estou estrssado!

- hum sei?

- NARUTO VOCE VAI VIR POR BEM OU QUER QUE EU FAгA QUE NEM O KAKASHI?

- Kakashi-sensei?

- MIL ANOS DE DOR! - iruka usa o jtsu em Nauto

-ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - ele grita

Depois de uma longaaaaaaaaaaaa jornada eles chegaram ao local que estava o grande velhote ops rokagui. O Senhor ja de idade comeГa a falar com naruto:

- Naruto eu sei que voce naunca teve familia!

- Х eu tambem sei disso mas eu to bem!

- EntЦo parece que... - ele foi interrompido por naruto

- nao se preucupe sС porque eu nunca ganhei um abraГo de uma mЦe eu nao vou chorar! - diz com a voz tremula

- Certo. Continuando parece que...

- Nao se preucpe sС porque nunca tive um apoio moral da familia nao significa que eu vou virar EMO e cortar meus pulГo para sangrar atИ a morte e depis virar um monte de borboletas azuis que do jeito que voam soltam purpurinas e gliteres!

- CALA BOCA NARUTO! - Berra iruka-sensei

- Continuando. Naruto vocЙ tem uma prima!

- Prima?

- Sim! - reponde o velho

- Seu velho de uma figa nao minta para mim!

- NЦo estou mentindo!

- Eu sС acredito vendo!

- Iruka chame a Fabiana por favor!

- Hai! - iruka desaparece

OoOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fabiana estava se arrumando queria dar uma boa empressЦo ao seu primo desconhecido, colocou um vestido vermelho que mal cobria suas coxas, brincos de rubis, colar banhado a ouro e com pedras grandes de rubis, e seus longos cabelos negras estavam soltos com algumas presilhas de diamantes o prendendo.Iruka bate an porta do quarto e diz:

- HEi Fabiana, porfavor o Grande Rokagui quer te ver para te apresentar ao Naruto!

- JА vai!

- Certo por favor nao demore!

-TА!

Depois de alguns minutos ela sai do quarto, Iruka ficou literalmente cego ao ver o "brilho" da garota, todas as jСias o deixava cego. Ele se vira para a menina e diz com a voz monotona:

- Pronta?

- Pra que?

- Para conhecer seu primo!

- a clАro!

- Nao estА com medo?

- Por que deveria estar?

- Logo irА descobrir!

- Ai "mon Dieus"!

- Nani?

- Nada nao!

Eles chegaram ao seu rumo chegaram ao salao onde eles se encontravam Naruto olha a garota curiosamente, e ela fez o mesmo O velho diz:

- Naruto estА И FAbiana! Fabiana este И o Naruto!

Eles continuaram a se encaram nenhum deles mechiam ne um sequer mЗsculo. Fabiana tomou iniciativa e falou com um enorme sorriso:

- Prazer!

Naruto comeГa a mudar d ecor e todos se assustam, NAruto levanta voo para cima de Fabiana. 


	3. xiiiiiiiiiiiii

Cap 3: Eu nao te conheГo mas poГo conhecer!

Naruto levanta voo em direГЦo a Fabiana e a abraГa tao forte que faz a mesma perder o folego e ele com um sorriso radiante diz:

- EI, EI EI VOcЙ И a minha prima?

-Er... eu acho que sim!

- Como assim acha que sim?

- Oras o mesmo que vocЙ sabe eu sei!

- Grande Rokagui?

- Diga Naruto! - fala o senhor com um cachinbo na boca

- Ela И a minha prima?

- Sim Naruto-kun! - diz Iruka

- O senhor estress eu quero provas para confirmar isso!- diz Fabiana com um sorriso marotos nos lАbios

- QUEM VOCй ESTа CHAMADNO DE ESTRSSADO?

- Oras ... vocЙ!

- hehehehe PRima vocЙ И dez! - Fala NAruto

- Х eu sei disso! Eu sou Dez! DEscarada!

- DEsalinhada!

- Ta me chamando de Torta? - Fabiana fingi estar ofendida

-N-nao foi isso que eu Q-quis d-dizer! - fala ele gaguejando

- Eu sei mano!

- Mano? - pergunta Iruka e o grande Velhote

- Х! - reponde A garota

- MAs eu sou seu Primo nao irmЦo!

- Mano lА de onde vim significa outra coisa entЦo deixa queto!

- Hum!

- Ei Naruto afim de sorvete?

- Hai!

- Sim bora!

- Sim o que? - pergunta iruka

- O cara estressado num enche! - Fala a moГa

Iruka e compania ficaram boquiabertos com a reaГЦo de ambos os jovens. NAruto e Fabiana de tao junto que estavam atИ pareceiam um casal, ele foram a uma sorveteria e compraram os sorvestes e foram sentar de baixo de um carlvalho enorme. Naruto comeГa a falar:

- Ei Prima-chan!

- Diga!

- O que vocЙ esteve fazendo todo esse tempo?

- Eu estava no orfanato!

- O que И um orfanato?

- La no Brasil orfanato И um lugar onde crianГas menores de idades moram quando nao tem pais ou parentes!

- Nossa!

- Х mas eu supero!

- HAHAHAHAH

-AHAHAH QUal foi a graГa?

- N-nenhuma!

- Naruto relaxa eu sС tТ zuando!

- Zuando?

- Zuando, significa brincando com vocЙ! Eu nao mordo!

- Ah voce morde sim olhe vocЙ tem boca!

- E dentes tambИm!

Ambos comeГam a rir. Sasuke estava andando distraМdo quando ouve a risada escandalosa de naruto e ele pensa:

" Naruto! Seu imprestАvel, ao em vez de ficar brincando que tal treinar?"

Sasuke se aproxima de onde a voz de Naruto estava e fala em repreenГЦo:

- NAruto ao invezs de desperdiГar seu tempo por que nao treina?

-M-Mas!

-Mais nada! Vai logo treinar dobe!

- Baka! Sasuke Bakaaaaaaaaaaa! - grita o loiro.

Fabiana tinha ido jogar fora os papeis dos sorteves e de longe escutava a pequena seГЦo de elogios e foi se aproximando.  
Sasuke percebe a aproximaГЦo da garota, fica indignado como aquela garota era diferente nem parecia er desse mundo cheia de brilho e jСias, e logo disse pensanso que fosse mais uma de suas fЦns:

- Olha garota eu nao esou interessado em namorar se vocЙ estА apaixonada por mim tudo bem mas nЦo me atrapalhe esse sentimento И para tolos!

- O que?

- Prima nao liga para esse baka! - diz Naruto enfurecido

- Prima? - pergunta Sasuke para Naruto

- Sim eu sou a prima dele e primeiro lugar EU NAO TO APAIXONADO POR VOCй!!

- Desculpe И que eu pensei que ... ar er... a voce me entendeu! - diz ele

- Desculpe mas nao entendi nao!

- х que ele jА tem atИ um fanclub pois TODAS as garotas gostam dele!

- Pois agora nao sЦo todas as garotas!

- Como assim? - perguntam sasuke e Naruto em uni sonoro

- Agora sao apenas 99,9 por cento!

- E isso И muita diferenГao hein! - fala sasuke ironicamente

- Bem pode ser pouco mas pelo menos eu nao sou igual a todas as garotas eu TENHO personalidade! - diz ela sorrindo

- hunp! - sasuke se deu por vencido

- Х isso ae Prima-chan!

- Naruto!

- Que foi Prima-chan?

- Me chamde de Fabiana!

- Ta Fabianha-chan!

- Tira o Chan!

- Hai Fabiana!

- Assim ta melhor XD!

SAsuke foi embora com uma tromba enorme, pois nunca ninguem falou com ele dauqela maneira tao ... desafiadoramente. MAS Naruto e Fabiana continuaram a andar calmamente. Quadno jА era de noite ele voltaram para onde o grande velhote estava 


End file.
